Dance With Me
by xorange.oranges
Summary: Rin is loud and boisterous. Len is calm and easygoing. These two individuals don't socialize in school, and end up hating each other when Len starts tutoring Rin. As they get closer, Rin starts developing feelings for Len. But what can she do when he's dating a girl that's nothing like her at all? title will eventually tie in with the story
1. Chapter 1: Girlfriend?

Disclaimer: fanfiction. I am a fan, not a creator.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Girlfriend?**

 _Riiiiiiiing_

The school bell. Nice.

Sigh. First month of school and I'm already excited to end it.

I made my way down the hallway with Kaito, talking about the usual.

"It tastes so nice. So creamy and sweet, I could just melt every time I taste it!"

Well... Normal for a Kaito. What is it we're talking about exactly? Ice cream of course. The dude's obsessed.

"Uh-huh. You gonna treat me again?" I asked, letting him ramble on about his new favorite ice cream parlor. Don't get me wrong, I love the guy! No, I'm not friends with him _just_ for the free ice cream.

"Yeah! Let's go right now!" he said with a grin.

Okay, now Kaito is just like a 7-year-old, and that is not an understatement. Once, he made a fit just because someone accidentally bumped his arm during art and made him draw a squiggly line on whatever he was making. Ice cream probably.

"Sure," I replied. "Just let me put away my stuff." We walked to my locker, and on the way, ran into Meiko.

"Hey losers." she greeted, smirking. She's pretty much the exact opposite of Kaito- mature, can be scary at times, forceful, demanding, bossy, and everything in between.

"Meiko~!" Kaito called, hugging her waist. The girl blushed and began slapping his head. "H-Hey! Get off Bakaito*!"

I snickered at their usual quarrel. Oh yeah, they're a couple if you didn't already catch that. Opposites attract, huh?

I continued down the corridor only to see a girl with blonde hair waiting right in front of it.

"Hey, mind if I put a few things in my locker? It's that one you're standing in front of." I said. Her face was unfamiliar to me.

The girl had a long side ponytail and golden eyes. "G-Gomen'nasai*! I-I was actually waiting for you..." she confessed. Oh. Okay.

"Waiting for me?" I asked. "What for?"

She blushed and made eye contact. "W-Will you please go out with me?" ... _Oh_.

I was surprised to say the least. I mean, how often do you get asked out by a girl who you've never even seen before?

After a bit of thinking, I replied. "Uh, sure?" She didn't seem so bad, so might as well.

The girl's face brightened up into a small smile.

"R-Really...! I can't believe it, I'm dating Len Kagamine!" she said mostly to herself. I'm not really that popular, so I don't see why going out with me is all that great. Well, can't complain about an admirer, am I right?

"Hey, I don't really know you, so how about you introduce yourself..?" I know, 'Wtf Len?! You don't even know her name!?' I don't. No clue.

The girl held her burning cheeks. "Sorry... M-My name is Neru. Neru Akita." I thought for a minute, searching my memory for a 'Neru Akita.'

...

Nope.

"Well hi Neru. How do you know me anyway?" I asked. If I didn't know her, how did she know me?

"W-Well we don't have any classes together... B-But I see you walking with Kaito from my bus!" she replied. ...Creepy. I wonder if she actually knows Kaito. I'll ask him later.

"Oh, okay." Girls are weird. How do you fall for someone when you've only seen them walk?

"Well I'm gonna go now." I said after I finished returning my books to their respective places. Ah, organization.

"Ch-Chotto matte*! A-Actually... I was wondering... If I could walk w-with you and Kaito today..?" she asked hopefully.

"Eh? Sure I guess. Is your house around mine?" Hey, if she watches me from a bus then knowing where I live is possible.

"No, but I can walk." she said with a shake of her head. Hm. Weird.

"Okay then."

We walked together back to where Meiko was torturing Kaito- or is it vise versa? You can never tell with these two.

"Hey guys, this is Neru. She's gonna walk with us today." I said, the last part directed to Kaito.

"Hi Neru!" he greeted. "You like ice cream, right? Cuz that's where we're going today~!"

Neru nodded slightly. "Mhm..."

Meiko joined in. "Hey, I'm gonna go with you three. I have this big project and I don't wanna do it." she said.

"Sure. The more the merrier, right?" I said. Let her do what she wants, it doesn't affect me.

* * *

Ice Cream Parlor

"I-It was nice hanging out with y-you Len, bye." Neru whispered. We were leaving the ice cream parlor when Neru got a call from her mom.

"Sure. See you tomorrow." I said. Were we supposed to hug? Eh. I don't know.

Meiko, Kaito and I continued walking home, opposite the way Neru went.

"She was... Quiet." Meiko said. "Didn't know you were into the shy type."

I shrugged. "Didn't even know her until today."

"EHHHH?!" Kaito exclaimed, nearly dropping his ice cream. "Why are you going out with a girl you don't even _know_!?" he then proceeded to ramble about this 'true love' crap.

Meiko rolled her eyes and shoved his ice cream into his open mouth. "Shut up."

Kaito choked for a minute, but regained his composure and ate it in silence.

"Anyway, Len, he's right. ...For once." she said, trailing off. "Don't go out with her if you're not even interested. That's a bitch move."

I considered her words. "Yeah, you're right. But she literally looked like she was about to cry. I felt bad. And hey, maybe I'll fall for her in the future."

She shook her head and 'tsked.'

* * *

Len's House

I got home and my mom greeted me from the kitchen. "Oh, hey Lenny. Welcome home, how was school?"

I actually had some news today.

"A girl asked me out. I said yes." I said bluntly.

"YOU'RE DATING A GIRL?! OH MY GOD WHO IS SHE!?" she blurted. Way to go Mom. Might as well let the whole town know.

"LEN-NII HAS A GIRLFRIEND? I THOUGHT HE WAS GAY." ...Dammit Lenka.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY LENKA? HE'S NOT?" aaaand here comes my dad. He turned into the dining room and caught my glare. "I-I mean- Heyy son. What's this I hear about a girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes at my family. Just because I don't express my interest in females doesn't mean I'm gay.

"Yeah. Her name's Neru." I told them.

Mom put dinner in the oven and set the timer. 3 hours? The fuck she making?

"Neru? That really quiet girl that just sits and texts during school?" Lenka asked.

"Does she? I don't know, I don't have any classes with her. I didn't even know she existed until earlier." at my sudden confession, my family deadpanned.

"You. Only. Met. Her. _TODAY_?!" they exclaimed almost in unison.

I only nodded and continued. "Yeah. Might as well give it a shot, right? And anyway, Lenka. How do you know her?" Lenka is a year younger than me in Sophomore* year. Neru is in my grade, as I have learned from what very little conversation we had.

My sister made a face at me. "Wow, I know her more than you. We're in the same dance elective. She doesn't participate much, though."

I nodded at the new information. "Dancer? Cool."

Our parents, who were quiet until now, jumped in. "Oh, speaking of dance! Lenka, how's your routine coming along? When are tryouts, again?"

"Next week! I've already got my routine together!"

"Good luck." I wished. "Are you gonna let us see it?"

Nodding, she beamed. "Of course!"

Dad fixed a stern look towards my sister. "The uniforms _better_ cover everything." He then let his gaze fall on me. "You _better_ punch any guy that comes close to her."

I merely nodded while Lenka groaned. "But Len-nii* has a girlfriend! How come _I_ can't have a boyfriend!?"

Mom laughed and shook her head. "Honey, he's just being overprotective. Just introduce us to him, okay? And make sure you _know him_ before accepting." she said, sending me a look when she said 'know him.'

I rolled my eyes once more and started my way to the hall. "Yeah yeah, I'll be upstairs. Call me when dinner's ready."

* * *

*I see 'Bakaito' a lot on Instagram. I'm pretty sure it's like 'Baka' and 'Kaito' mashed together.

*"Gomen'nasai" means "I'm sorry" in Japanese

*"Chotto matte" means "Hey, wait!" in Japanese

*I don't know how Japanese schools work, so I'm just going to go with the traditional American high school ^^' (in case you don't know how the four years go, it's Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior)

*'-nii' is a Japanese honorific. it is derived from 'onii-chan/nii-chan' which means 'older brother.' so "Len-nii" is kinda like "big brother Len"

1234567890

i know this is a RinxLen and I made Len be in a relationship with Neru, but c'mon. I needed a conflict. plus, I like the development of stories, so this is probably gonna have a bunch of development in it. I might get lazy thoo

oh, and Rin will be introduced in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Tutor?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things I own

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Tutor?**

|| This is like halfway into the school year. Yes Lenka got onto the dance team ||

* * *

"...And then the president at the time forced all of the Japanese-Americans into internment camps. Rin, could you tell us which president signed the document?"

"Eh? Oh, Abraham Lincoln." half the class laughed at her answer while she just gave a grin. The other half shook their head, some rolling their eyes. I was part of that some.

Megurine-sensei shook her head as well. "Miku, who was the president?"

Miku Hatsune. The class representative. "Franklin D. Roosevelt. He signed the Executive Order 9066."

Sensei sighed in contentment. "Good. Now, who were-"

 _Riiiiiiiing_

Over already?

"Ah, remember your homework!" Everyone is already scrambling to get to lunch, Sensei. They're not listening.

I was still packing up when Megurine-sensei called back a couple students.

"Rin, Miku, could you come here please?" The two girls looked at each other and did as they were told.

"What's up?" I heard Rin say.

Their conversation didn't involve me, so I stopped listening. I was just walking out the door when I heard a 'Len.'

"Huh?" I turned around to see the three of them looking at me.

"Do you do anything after school? Any extracurricular activities or sports?" Sensei asked.

"No." I replied.

"Ah, good! I'm assigning you as Rin's tutor."

...

Wait. Tutor?

"Huh?" I said once more. Rin rolled her eyes at me.

Miku, being the nice girl she is, stepped in. "Well, I can try to fit her into my schedule if you really don't want to."

Megurine-sensei shook her head. "No, you have so much on your plate already. Len isn't that bad of a student, and he's not busy." _That_ bad? Really Sensei?

Miku gave an apologetic glance both mine and Rin's way.

"Sure I'll do it. I just didn't expect this." I said.

Miku and Megurine-sensei smiled at me. "Arigatō*!"

* * *

After School

I was putting my books back into my locker like I always do.

Oh wait. I'll need the history one.

With a sigh, I grabbed my history textbook and made my way to the library.

"Len! Hey, where ya going?" I turned around towards the person who called out to me. Kaito of course.

"I have to tutor someone." I said.

"Oh. So you're not gonna be walking home today?" he asked.

"No. And not ever, actually. Well, not until she ups her grades." Kaito's expression immediately changed when he heard 'she.'

"Ooh~ Who's the girl, hm?"

I rolled my eyes at his question. "I have a girlfriend." And he knows it. She's been walking home with us every day now. Still doesn't talk a lot though.

He seemed to have lost some of his energy when I said that. "Whatever. You don't even know her." he said bitterly. Continuing, he clasped his hands together and had a starry look in his eyes. "You could have a real romance and actually fall in love with this girl an-"

"Baka."

Heh. Good timing, Meiko.

"Ow!" Her blue-haired boyfriend yelped, holding his head where she had just struck.

Meiko looked at me. "So, what's this I hear about tutoring?"

I nodded. "Megurine-sensei wants me to tutor Rin because Miku is busy."

"Rin? As in Rin Kagami?" Meiko inferred.

"That's the one."

"Oh. She's cool. Tell her I said hey." With that, she dragged Kaito with her and waved goodbye.

"Will do." I said before she left, and continued towards the school library.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and looked behind me. "Hm? Oh, hey Neru."

She waved back at me. "A-Are you walking home today..?" she asked quietly.

"Ah, I actually won't be walking home right after school anymore. I have to tutor Rin for the time being. Sorry." I explained.

Neru looked a bit downcast. "Oh... O-Okay, that's alright. Well, see you some other time, then." she sighed, walking away.

"Bye." I called. She was only a couple meters away so I'm pretty sure she heard me.

Hope I don't run into anyone else.

Luckily, I didn't.

Opening the library doors, I looked around for Rin. It wasn't hard, as she's the only person who wears a giant white ribbon. How does she even get it to stand up like that?

But yeah. There she was in the corner table with her head in between her arms.

I walked up to where she was seated and took a seat in the chair across from her.

"Ne, Rin?" I poked her upper arm.

She groaned in response and straightened up. "You should've given me time to fall asleep." she joked.

I ignored her comment and pulled out my history textbook along with a worksheet and a pen. "Could you get your stuff out?" I asked.

Rin gave me a weird look and proceeded to grab her own materials. "Hey, you don't have to be so uptight." she said.

Uptight? _Me_? ...Bitch. Don't offend my pride.

"I'm not being uptight, I just want to get started." I said.

"Sure sure..." she trailed.

We got situated pretty easily, and started by reviewing the beginning of the chapter. The first hour wasn't too bad. Not too great either. Rin kept getting distracted and wouldn't stop bringing up other things, which was kinda starting to get on my nerves. At about 4:48 pm, 78 minutes after we started, she completely lost interest in working.

"Ughhhhhh this is so pointless! Why do we have to learn this anyway?! All these people are DEAD." Rin groaned.

I looked up from my textbook to see that she had fallen into a slouch. "I don't want to do this either. Tutoring you is a complete waste of my time." God, this girl is annoying.

She scoffed, straightening up and grabbing her pen. "What would _you_ be doing? Got a girlfriend or something?" Oh my god shut up.

As if my silence was a 'yes', she continued. "Oooh, _Lenny_ has a _girlfriend._ Did you have to cancel your plans with her? Is that why you're so _saaaad_?" she sneered.

"Your voice is annoying me." I said.

She gave me a dirty look and just went on. "Tch, I bet I'm right. Get your little love sickness shit in a bottle and throw it somewhere." Okay that didn't even make any sense.

Putting the textbook aside, I glared at her. " _Yes_. Yes I _do_ have a girlfriend. And judging by your attitude, _you_ don't have a _boyfriend_. Now shut the _fuck_ up and learn so we could both go back to never speaking to each other." she glared straight back at me, and I was the one who broke eye contact. Tch, stubborn girl.

With a sigh, I asked her the next question.

* * *

Later At The Kagamine House

"I'm home!" I called as I took off my shoes.

Mom peeked down the hall, towel in hand. "Len! Where have you been?! You're two hours later than usual!" she scolded.

I glanced at the time to see that it was nearly 6 pm.

"Sorry Mom, I'm tutoring a classmate after school from now on." I explained.

She knocked me on my head. "Well tell me next time! Jeez.."

I rubbed the side of my head where she hit me. It didn't really hurt, I just wanted to see if she'd feel bad.

"Dinner starts when your sister gets back from practice. Your father's picking her up today." she said, turning back into the kitchen. Well. Guess she doesn't feel remorse for striking her child. Wow Mom.

* * *

Dinner

"Pass the asparagus?"

"Here you go."

"Thanks."

Our family ate at the dinner table, having a conversation.

"Oh yeah, Len, didn't you say you're tutoring somebody now?" my mom brought up.

"Yeah. We start at 3:30 and end at 5." I said.

"Who are you tutoring?" Lenka asked. She always wants to know who's involved.

"Rin." I told her.

"Rin? Rin Kagami?"

"Yeah." Are there no other Rins in our school or something?

"Ohh Rin! She's on the dance team! She's really good." my sister beamed. "Do you think you could break up with your girlfriend and go out with Rin so she could come over and teach me her skills?"

I rolled my eyes. "Me and Rin? I don't think that's ever gonna happen. She's pretty bitchy if you ask me."

"Len! Don't say that when referring to a girl!" our mom said, cutting in.

"It's true though."

" _Len_!"

"Alright, alright!"

Dad chuckled at our actions. "So, Lenka. Which one's Rin?"

"She's the girl with the ribbon. Kinda looks like me except her hair's shorter." Lenka explained.

"Ah, her. And she's in your class, Len? I thought she was a Freshman!" Dad exclaimed.

Heh, she _is_ pretty short.

* * *

*Arigatō means "Thank you" in Japanese

soo this is my story! I hope you guys like it so far! if not, theennn... uhh. idk tbh. I guess I won't write it anymore? lol, idk. well either way, thank you for reading! let me know of anything I need to work on- constructive criticism is very much appreciated! also, if you have any suggestions, feel free to DM or comment! thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Math?

Disclaimer: I did this like twice already

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: Math?**

Before School

After a while of roaming around campus, I found Kaito along with Meiko and Mikuo.

"Hey Len," the teal-haired boy called. "So. You hangin' with a honey after school?" he smirked.

...

The fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?

Eh. It's Mikuo.

"Uh. What?" I deadpanned.

He shook his head. "Tsk tsk Len, and you didn't tell me about it? I've had my eye on her too. Ah, such a shame, but it looks like you beat me to it."

Wait... Is he talking about...?

"Oh, my girlfriend? Yeah, we've been going out for a while now." I said.

"A while! Dude I heard you just got her yesterday?" he said.

"Yesterday? We've been going out since around the beginning of the year." I explained. "Where are you getting your information from?"

Mikuo nodded towards Kaito.

Kaito, who had just been listening with Meiko, paled a bit. Sheepishly, he smiled.

"Anyway, I'm almost jealous man! The confidence, the chill attitude, and she has a cool sense of humor. Not to mention, cute too." Mikuo fawned.

I shook my head and noticed Kaito's face as it grew even more pale.

 _Kaito_. Just what are you hiding?

"Confident? Chill? Humorous? I take her as one of the shyest people in school." I said.

"Really!? Man, a shy Rin! I gotta say, just imagining that kinda turns me on." he said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

...Nice to know, Mikuo.

...

-Wait. Did he just say _Rin_? Kaito told him _that_?

"The fuck man?! I'm going out with Neru! And I'm just _tutoring_ Rin!" I yelled. "What the hell are you telling people?!" I snapped, aiming it towards Kaito.

He flinched and darted his eyes left and right. "I-I don't know what you talking about." he stuttered, cowaring closer to Meiko. She hadn't said anything since I got here besides a "Hey," and was watching our bickering with a smirk.

Taking a deep breath, I sighed and rubbed my temple. "Whatever, just.. Don't spread whatever it is you're spreading anymore. I don't wanna be known as a womanizer. That's his job." I said, gesturing towards Mikuo.

He shrugged. "Hey... So this means Rin's available?" he asked suggestively.

I rolled my eyes at his usual behavior. "Really? She's not all that high and mighty," I said. "She's more like annoying, immature, disorganized, obnoxious, stu-"

"Okay okay, we get it. You don't like her cuz she's nothing like you." Meiko said, rolling her eyes.

Kaito looked from her to me. "So, like, she's the polar opposite of Neru?" he asked.

"Pretty much." I told him.

"Ah, so you've finally grown attached to her." he winked.

I shrugged. "I guess. She doesn't talk much but at least she isn't annoying."

 _Riiiiiiiing_

Oh, morning bell.

"Later," Meiko said, taking Kaito with her to their homeroom.

I walked with Mikuo to ours. "Ne, I could tutor Rin if you want." he brought up.

"Really? Sure man, that would be great." I said. "Let's tell Megurine-sensei after school since we're not in the same class."

He nodded.

Once we got to class, we walked to our seats. Of course, they were in the back. Cliché, I know.

* * *

Pre-Calculous

"Mikuo! Stop flirting!" Snapped our teacher, Leon-sensei. Or should I say, "Leon."

Yeah, he's one of those teachers that are so cool and insist on being called by their first name.

And yet, he's one of the strictest. Is that even a word? Strictest... Huh. Most strict? Stri-

"Len!"

"-huh?"

"Pay attention!"

"Hai, Sensei."

He faltered a bit. "L-Len! I told you many times to call me Leon!"

"Hai, _Leon_ -sensei." I said sarcastically, causing a couple people to smirk, and some to chuckle.

Sensei cleared his throat after giving me a look, and continued on with his lesson.

"...Could one of you come up here and show us?" Sensei requested.

Since no one raised their hand, he picked randomly. "Defoko. Please show the class how you solved the equation."

Defoko got up and wrote recorded her process onto the whiteboard.

"Good! Now, who wants to do number two?"

Ooh, that one was difficult.

"Mikuo."

"Dammit..." I heard him say under his breath.

Of course, when he got to the board, he didn't know what to do.

Sensei shook his head and called on Piko, a smart boy. One of the smartest in school.

But, for once, he got the answer wrong.

After calling on half the class, Sensei chose me.

"Ah... Len?" he said, hopefully.

I sighed and got up. I copied what I had on my paper into the board, and Leon-sensei threw his arms into the air.

"Yes! Correct!" he praised.

 _Riiiiiiiing_

Perfect timing.

"Don't leave until I give back your test. Homework is the test corrections."

The class groaned. The ones that stood up right when the bell rang sat back down.

* * *

Rin's POV

"Rin, you failed again. What's been going on? You were fine in the beginning of the year." Leon asked.

"I just don't get it. It's hard." I answered.

"Well, if that's the case, why don't you come see me at the end of school?"

"Ah, I have tutoring after school." I said.

Ugh. _Tutoring_.

"Oh? With who?" he asked me.

"Len Kagamine." I bitterly replied.

Leon thought for a while. "Stay after everyone leaves. I wanna have a talk with you." he said, moving on.

I groaned at that. What, am I gonna have _another_ tutor? Am I gonna have to start skipping practice!? No. No way in hell. I have been on the team since the beginning of highschool and I am NOT gonna let grades stop me.

"Rin," Leon called. No one else was in the class besides an annoyed-looking Len.

Don't tell me...

* * *

Len's POV

"I have asked Len to help you with math as well. Since you two are already working together, it will be easier than finding another person. Plus, he's a smart kid."

Thank you, Sensei. _Finally_ someone recognizes my intelligence.

But that doesn't change the fact that I would rather cut off all my limbs than tutor Rin.

I saw her expression drop, her mouth slightly agape.

* * *

Rin's POV

I was expecting this, but my jaw still dropped.

Goddammit me, why do you have to fail!?

* * *

Lunch

"Ne, Rin!" Lily called.

"Hey," I sighed, sitting with her at the usual spot.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head a bit.

-Which was really cute by the way.

"Well, you know how Len started tutoring me yesterday? For history?"

Lily nodded.

"Well, Leon wants him to teach me math, too." I explained.

She thought for a while, looking at me.

"Hey, at least you don't have to spend any extra time with him," she said. "Just split the time you already use to do 45 minutes of history and 45 minutes of math."

"Hm, you have a good point there." I admitted. "But that doesn't change the fact that I'd rather swallow poison oak."

Does poison oak even affect you from the inside?

...

Whatever.

My point is, I _hate_ working with that _Len_ guy.

"He's not a bad person, you know." she said.

I scoffed. "He's _such_ a killjoy. All he does is go straight to studying! I tried lightening up the mood by, like, making jokes and starting conversations but all he does is glare at me!"

Lily just giggled and smiled. "Sounds like he enjoys spending time with you as much as you do with him."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Good to know the feeling's mutual." I said sarcastically. "Lily, seriously. That guy is so uptight!"

She patted my head. "Ne, stop pouting. How 'bout you sleep over my house this weekend?"

My face lit up at her suggestion. "Really! And we can walk to that really big park! The one with the lake!?" Dude. I LOVE that park.

"Mhm!" she nodded.

I smiled. Lily, you always know how to make me feel better.

* * *

After School

I was walking into the library with Lily.

"...and greet him before anything else." she scolded.

"Yeah yeah," I sighed.

Lily looked around the library and found Len.

"He's over there in the corner," she pointed. Hey look, it's the same table as last time. "C'mon."

I followed her to where he was sitting and sat down.

Doing as she suggested, I gave a half-hearted wave. "'Sup."

"No, not like that!" she scolded once more. " _Smile_ , and say 'Hello, dearly beloved. It is great to see you again! I am so happy that you are my tutor and would be so sad if it were anyone else!'"

I just stared at her, dumbfounded.

What. The. Actual. _Fuck_?

The boy across from me smirked. "Well? Where's my lovely greeting?"

 _Oh_.

I mean, it wasn't even a _teasing_ smirk! It was more like one of those 'fucking do it I wanna see you humiliate yourself' smirks!

You are just plain cruel Len Kagamine.

I merely flipped him off and glared at Lily.

"What! You two are acting exactly like a married couple!" she said.

I glared at her even more.

"Waah! Riiiiinn your glare is scaryy!" she whined, cowering behind Len.

Which was actually the perfect place for her to be so I can flip them _both_ off and glare at them at the same time.

"C'mon Rin! Look at him! He's attractive! You have an attractive boy tutoring you every day after school!" she said, gesturing towards his face.

Tch, if you find melancholic expressions attractive.

"And look at you!" she continued. "You're cute! Attractive plus cute equals adorable couple!"

-COUPLE?!

Right before words came out of my mouth, Lily darted out of the room, laughing. "I ship it!" she called.

I clenched my fist and glared at the doors.

Damn you Lily. Why the _hell_ are we friends?

* * *

eheh. longer-ish chapter.

AND LOOK! I HAVE 3 FAVORITES AND 5 FOLLOWS AND 2 REVIEWS w

im just really excited about that cuz this is my first story im sorry ik some of you couldnt care less djnbskdbvldhsbvlbvliab BUT I LOVE YOUS 3 3

* * *

DEAR REVIEWERS

 **Clockwork Marionette** : ahah yeah i probaby shouldve made that more clear XD  
you have an instagram? ahh i should follow you! on my rin account of course~  
only 2?! i wish i only need 2! & yeah, all i know is that the teachers move classes. they should do that where i am cuz im lazy XD  
IKRR. like. Len, you may be a tutor but youre a dumbass (he should be thankful i didnt make it Tei XD)

 **Fluffy the Author** : thank you! im so glad youve like it so far! ^w^


End file.
